Crossover: The hate they share
by LilStrange
Summary: Kasumi walks the street of Japan; there, she reunites with Jin, thinking he was kind, although remembering what he did, what does she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Some awesome reader requested a Kasumi (DOA) and Jin Kazama (TEKKEN) story. So i thought YAY cause i had no other request to do because i was lead to believe my writing is crap. Besides that please enjoy the fanfic and know that there will be another chapter since i thought it'd be cool to make those chapter things.**

**Happy reading, peasants- readers.**

* * *

Kasumi was walking down the street, it unknown to Kasumi where she was but she knew she was somewhere in Japan, just seeing the buildings would give her a clue. She could hear citizens muttering about.

"I wonder where my brother could be, but firstly where am i?" Kasumi whispered.

She smelt the aroma and looked all around her. "Where ever this is, it's quite beautiful and busy."

Kasumi sighed. "I still wish i knew where i was."

She continued to walk, a man running behind her bumped into her, none losing their balance. Kasumi turned around to see who it was. She gasped.

"Are you alright, sir?" She asked.

The man was picking up his papers which he dropped during the bump incident. The man looked up to her.

"I am but my papers aren't." He replied.

He picked up a piece of paper that fell into a puddle.

"I apologize sir! Please forgive me as i didn't wish you cause you any problems." She begged for forgiveness.

He stood up. "It was my fault, please don't take the blame."

She shook her head. "Please..."

"Don't worry about it,"

The two stood without anything to say. Until the man began to clear this throat.

"My name is Jin Kazama and your name is?"

Kasumi thought for a second, she knew of his name but couldn't remember.

"My name is Kasumi."

Jin stood in shock. "You're that famous kunoichi, that..."

Kasumi remembered where she knew of him. He teased Hayate causing a big attack of robots and ninjas. Although if was not clear who won as both of them backed out since they were losing men.

"Jin Kazama! You caused my brother hate in his village for a long time. The man he lost were a great deal to all of them."

"Now, that's unfair to say. Besides, I'm to busy to have to deal with you. Go bother someone else." Jin coldly spoke.

Jin walked passed Kasumi. She smirked, she was going to jump building from building to find where Jin was heading.

She began her quest, Jin walked into a large mansion. He rang the bell.

There answered an man who looked to be in his 40s.

"Ah, Jin Kazama. What do you need this time?" He spoke.

Jin smiled. "I need those robots repaired, Lee. I don't want you to take your time, i need them now."

"They take time to repair, and i need a break every now and then. They'll be handed to you in a few weeks with the amount of robots you need fixed."

"I don't have the patience to wait Lee."

"Have you heard one word i have said?"

"Just tell me how many robots you've repaired."

"About 1, I'm currently working on the second robot."

"1! Lee, this is reality. I gave you the robots yesterday."

"A robot takes time to repair, I'll be making one each day. Be grateful i stayed up til 1 in the morning just to complete one of the bots."

Jin rolled his eyes.

"Besides what do you need it for anyway?"

"To ambush those ninjas."

"Don't you think they've suffered enough? They didn't do anything to you."

"Bull crap, I met the leader's sister today."

"What did she have to say about this?"

"I haven't exactly told her."

Lee shook his head and shut the door on him.

Jin walked away from the house, Kasumi was crouching nearby. "Oh my, he's going at it again. I must warn Hayate."

Kasumi stood up, as she was about to turn to teleport, the rooftop she was on was not stable. She fell from great height resulting into a broken left arm.

this caught the attention of Jin who grinned at Kasumi who was laying on the ground groaning.

"I guess that's what happens when you eavesdrop." Jin said approaching Kasumi.

Kasmi instantly stood up. "You cruel man! Leave my people alone!"

Jin was about to take another step until Ayane appeared and threw her purple flowered kunai at Jin's feet.

"I've already warned my people of your actions, you'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do." Ayane spoke.

Jin clicked his fingers together, there appeared a helicopter in the sky.

"Well, Sorry girls. I have to run, goodbye." Jin laughed as the helicopter dropped down a ladder.

He jumped onto the helicopter and waved as the flies away.

"I'm so sorry, I should have killed Jin when i had the chance, Ayane." Kasumi apologized.

Ayane turned to her sister. "Let's go back to our village, I'm pretty sure Hayate will have a big cry over your injured arm." Ayane sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean, Ayane?"

"I'm sure you know what it means. Don't act stupid because it has no affect on me."

Ayane teleported and Kasumi did the same.

Meanwhile, Jin was climbing up the helicopter and he went in.

"Sir, Are you alright?" One of his soldiers asked.

"Yes, i think." Jin replied.

He looked at Kasumi and Ayane teleporting.

"What are these feelings i have for that Kunoichi, Kasumi?" Jin thought.

The helicopter landed no where near where Jin wanted, Jin was frustrated over this matter.

"What is this? Has the pilot died or something?"

"No sir, it seems we've run out of fuel." One of his soldiers spoke.

"What luck..." Jin muttered.

Everyone fell dead silent.

"Well someone contact Nina, I need her to do something for me." Jin commanded.

"What is the task?" The same soldier asked.

"I will say it myself, just get her on the line to me."

"Sir!" He spoke in unison.

There were a lot of soldiers moving around, just then Nina was on the air to him.

"Nina Williams reporting. What is the mission, Mr Kazama?" Nina asked.

Jin stood up. "Nina, i need you to find the ninjas who calls themselves Hayate and Kasumi and also take the purple haired girl. Bring them alive. Dead wont work for me."

"Sir!" Nina said in unison as she ran off.

Jin looked at a solider saluting towards him. "Let's get off this place, someone get fuel already."

The soldier said "Sir!" and ran off to find a solution.

Meanwhile...

"Ayane, It's hurting more now!" Kasumi shouted as she continued to groan.

"Shh, we're almost there. Hayate should be finishing his training just about now." Ayane replied.

Just as she said that Hayate came out of the building they were near.

"Mater Hayate!" Ayane shouted.

Kasumi had to be hidden due to Kasumi's actions. Hayate approached Ayane.

"Have you heard news concerning Jin?" He asked.

"No, sir, but i have tried to stop him unfortunately he escaped. Kasumi also injured her arm during the incident." Ayane whispered.

Kasumi came out of her hiding spot and appeared in Hayate's eyes.

Hayate approached her. He put his hand against her leg arm. She squealed in response.

"Ayane, take her to my room. She'll need to be hidden fairly well and until her arm is healed; your duty is to make sure Kasumi doesn't get out of bed."

"Master Hayate! What about Jin and his ambush?!" Ayane explained.

Hayate turned his back on her and shut his eyes. "You must be trusted with this task, I will deal with him later. For now attend to my request."

"Sir." She spoke. Both Kasumi and Ayane teleported.

He opened his eyes and looked up into the sky. "I'll come for you, Jin Kazama."

* * *

**Yup, I did it...**

**Please review. ^^**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite DOA character in it or a random DOA character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want!**_

_**Note Note: I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup? Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Ayane pushed Kasumi into Hayate's room.

"It's all your fault, i wouldn't have to baby sit you if you didn't injure your arm." Ayane shouted.

"It's not me at fault, i would have taken good care of myself but you rather me tell Hayate." Kasumi defended.

Ayane folds her arm in disbelieve. "You would have actually but you always rely on Hayate to be there when things happens. I'm going to get you some ice because that's what Hayate would do."

Ayane walked away. Kasumi sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She rested her left arm on her leg.

"It's unfair, injuries are more like punishments around Ayane." She thought.

Hayate walked towards Hayabusa.

"Ryu, i have a favour to ask of you." Hayate asked getting straight to the point.

Ryu looked up to his friend. "I sense this is a Jin problem."

"Humor gets around fast." Hayate spoke

"Perhaps," He answered.

"I need you to follow Jin, tell me what i need to know. I ordered Ayane to look after Kasumi."

"How do you know Ayane wont disobey orders?"

"Ayane wouldn't disobey orders, i put my full trust in her."

Hayabusa nodded. "Very well, i shall fulfill your order."

Hayabusa teleported. Hayate walked away.

Jin's helicopter finally landed where he wanted. He saw Xiaoyu, waving with a panda plushie in her hand.

"Oh crap, what does she want now?" Jin thought.

Jin hoped out of the helicopter, Xiaoyu ran to him.

"Good afternoon, Jin!" She smiled.

"Yes yes, Good afternoon to you too Xiaoyu. I don't mean to be rude but i am quite busy." Jin said walking straight passed Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu turned around. "Jin, we hardly hang out anymore."

Jin looked over his shoulder. "Sorry Xiaoyu, I am quite busy."

Jin continued to walk off with his soldiers following behind him, Xiaoyu just sighed as she dropped her panda plushie onto the ground and walked away.

Rayabusa finally saw Jin, he hiding amongst the trees, following Jin's every move.

"Has Nina reported anything back?"

The soldiers shook their head. "Unfortunately no."

"Great, we're going nowhere with this."

Lars and Alisa appeared to be walking the opposite direction Jin was.

"Jin!" Lars shouted from great distance.

They finally met face to face. "Yes?"

"I'm here to stop you. What ever happened to world peace?" Lars asked.

Jin sighed impatiently. "Stop me from what exactly?"

"To abush those ninjas again."

"Damn Lee." Jin murmured.

"That happens between me and those damn ninjas are none of your concern. You're lucky enough to still be alive."

Behind a tree, Hayabusa stood still, witnessing the conversation. "Hmm, seems like the Swedish man with a pink-haired robot seems to be on our side."

"Just stop this, if this continues peace would have no meaning."

"Well I don't aim to give it a meaning." Jin spoke. "Also, have one of your soldiers given Nina soldiers she needs?"

All soldiers nodded. "Good."

Jin walked passed the two of them and the soldiers followed.

"Who exactly is this Nina and what does he keep mentioning her for?" Ryu whispered.

As soon as Jin was out of his sight, he approached Lars and Alisa.

"You hate what Jin's doing too?" Ryu asked.

Lars looked at Hayabusa, "I do, and you are?"

Before Hayabusa could open his mouth, Alisa has scanned him.

"He is Ryu Hayabusa, a shinobi of the Hayabusa ninja clan." Alisa responded.

"You're on our side, i presume." Lars unsurely spoke.

Hayabusa nodded slightly. "Yes."

"My name is Lars Alexandersson, this is my partner Alisa Bosconovitch."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Alexandersson and Miss Bosconovitch. I must be on my way, I must discovered Jin's intentions."

Hayabusa teleported.

"He's such a nice man, do you think we'd meet him again?" Alisa asked.

"Time will tell, Alisa." Lars said to his robot companion.

Ayane came back with a bag of ice. She walked into the room, she saw Hayate sitting on the edge of the bed with Kasumi.

Ayane sighed softly as she had her way towards both of them.

"And then Ryu didn't believe me so i-" Kasumi was interrupted.

"Here's your ice, Kasumi." Ayane coldly spoke as she tossed it in the air, it landed in front of Kasumi.

"Be more carefully, Ayane." Hayate warned.

"Yes, Master Hayate." Ayane forced.

Hayate picked up the bag of ice and put it gently on her arm. Kasumi continued her conversation with Hayate and Ayane rolled her eyes, having her arms folded and listening to every word she said.

Ayane heard a noise coming from outside the house. She left. Walking towards the noise, she saw a bright light flashing in her direction as she opened the front door. She put her hand on top of her eyes.

"What's going on?" She spoke. She felt something wrap around her waist, but she could not see what it was. "Let me go! ARGH!" She screamed.

Hayate heard Ayane scream, "Wait here, don't go anywhere!" He spoke to her sister. Kasumi nodded in response.

Hayate ran out and saw the bright light shining from the front door. He then heard a window shatter in his room, followed by screams.

"Oh no! KASUMI!" Hayate shouted but before he could run, something had grabbed him by the neck and he was knocked out.

* * *

**Don't worry, there's more something, i apologize for it being so short but I'll make it up next chapter. I have physic homework to attend to right this minute. **

**Review please c:**

**And please read the first chapter's notes, Bold at the bottom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last and final chapter of this story, however you can request a story/character of your own and I'll see what i can do, read the notes below to find out more.**

**Happy reading and review. c:**

* * *

Jin was sitting on a big office chair. He looked out the window.

"Kasumi, the beautiful kunoichi, born to be living in a ninja world." Jin thought.

"Mr Kazama, We've got news from Nina." One of the soldiers spoke.

This caught Jin's attention, he span his chair around and faced him. "Go on."

"She has caught the ninjas." He said.

"Fantastic, bring them in at once."

"There is some other news. There has been some reports of a man breaking in."

"What! Do you know who it is?"

"We don't know yet, Mr Kazama."

Jin stood up and banged his fist on the table. "I have no time for this, capture the man and bring him alive. Bring the ninjas too."

"Sir!" he said in unison as he ran off.

Jin sat back down. Hayabusa dropped down from the roof, landing in a crouching position. He got his sword and threw it onto the door.

"So this is what you did. You captured the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan's leader and two of it's people." Ryu explained.

"So you're the man who broke in. I have the best security system, how in the world did you break in?"

"I'm a shinobi, securities are not my concern." Ryu smartly spoke.

Jin stood up. "So you're a shinobi too? Well then, what does a shinobi like you want from me?"

"You've captured my friends, let them go." Ryu demanded,

By the time he had said that two soldiers broke down the door, Ryu's sword slid through the floor and it stopped at the back of Ryu's feet.

One of the soldiers ran towards Ryu but Ryu disappeared in time. Knocking out the soldier that was about to get him. Before he knew it, Jin had him at a headlock position. Jin then got a vase and hit him on the head with it, resulting in knocking him out. He let him fall to the ground.

"Take this shinobi to one of my jail cells." Jin said kicking Hayabusa.

The Soldier did just that. Just then Nina and some other soldiers walked in with the three ninjas.

"Ah, So here are the ninjas." Jin said.

They were all tired up.

"Nina, good job. Everyone leave except these ninjas."

"Yes sir!" They spoke as they through all three of them onto the ground and shut the door. The three were on their knees, with their hand tied behind their back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!" Hayate shouted.

Jin approached them. "Firstly i want to know your purple-haired sister's name."

"Why does a hotshot like you want to know?" Ayane asked.

Jin kicked Ayane in the chest. "You're going to pay for that." She groaned.

"Tell me." Jin demanded.

"It's Ayane! Please... Leave Hayate and Ayane out of this. I don't want to see them get hurt." Kasumi shouted.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "Yeah because you're such a hero, stop acting like one."

Kasumi began to groan again. "M-my arm, its hurting again." She cried.

Jin bobbed down and was about to touch Kasumi but Hayate shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH HER OR YOU'LL PAY!" Hayate shouted.

Jin walked up to Hayate. "I'm the one who makes orders around here. You'll be spending the day in the same cell with that stubborn shinobi if you don't shut your mouth, understand?"

Jin holds up Hayabusa's weapon.

"That's Ryu's..." Hayate was lost for words.

Jin put the weapon back into it's case and stuck it on his back.

"So his name was Ryu?" Jin murmured.

"What do you want?" Kasumi asked.

"You." Jin chirped.

"Me? what could you possibl-" Kasumi groaned once more, probably caused by struggling.

Ayane rolled her eyes. "If you wanted Kasumi then why'd you bring the rest of us?"

"You'd come running for her like dogs you are, wouldn't you?"

"How dare you! I'm not a dog, I'm a kunoichi!" Ayane corrected.

Jin coughed in disbelieve. "Hardly, you follow orders from your brother."

"If you haven't noticed you half-wit, that's what a kunoichi does! they follow orders from their leader."

"Enough with you," Jin spoke.

Jin walked behind the three and began to drag Ayane by using the ropes.

"Let me go!" Ayane shouted.

Jin was talking to one of his soldiers while he was dragging her. However Hayate was more concerned of Kasumi's arm then the situation they were in.

"Kasumi, how's your arm?" He asked.

Kasumi coughed angrily. "How can you care? Why do you still care?"

Kasumi let Ayane's words get the better of her.

"Kasumi... I-"

"Huh? What do you have to say for yourself, Hayate? I'm an adult, i can take care of myself. I'm not a careless child you always believe i am. I have my own feelings too!" Kasumi complained.

"I only want what's best for my, little sister. Maybe i care because i still love you, I've always been there for you and you've always have for me, perhaps caring is the only thing i have to remember you sometimes." Hayate explained,

He looked away from Kasumi. She did the same.

Jin came back into the room.

"Well, say goodbye to your sister, Hayate because you'll be spending the day next the Ryu's cell." Jin smiled.

"I think it was already established." Hayate sighed.

"Hayate, i didn't mean it i-" Kasumi was interrupted.

Jin shrugged. "Right. Off we go."

Jin dragged Hayate out of the room. A few minutes later Jin came back, he shut the door and he untied Kasumi.

"Did you injure your arm?" He asked.

"Yes, i have." She replied.

He felt her arm and she pulled her arm back.

"How did it happen?" He asked.

"That's none of your business, that's for sure."

"Jeez, are all woman like this?" Jin asked.

Kasumi sighed. "Not all," Kazumi looked at Jin. "Why... Why would you kill our people, do you understand how much i love each and every one of them?" Kasumi cried. Kasumi looked down at the ground, watching her tears drop onto the floor.

"I promise... I wont, if that's what you want." Jin replied.

Jin usually was a man of a serious matter, he knew the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan was not his main target, It was Kazuya and Heihachi.

Kasumi looked up at Jin, his brown eye glowed towards her. "How do i know you're not lying?"

"Because, you'll have to trust me... Kasumi."

"So you lock my half-sister, brother and my friend Ryu in one of your stupid cells is going to serve it's justice?" Kasumi coldly asked.

"Actually, once i reunited your brother with both of them. I asked them for peace. Although they were a bit stubborn about it, they pulled through on the idea and i let them go. However i told them i needed to stay with you. They are currently on a helicopter waiting for you." Jin replied.

Kasumi new he didn't lie, he couldn't possibly lie about that.

"B-but, what could you possibly want with me?" Kasumi asked.

"I love you, Kasumi but surely you love me back... don't you?" He asked.

Kasumi was shocked, she didn't expect this, not at all.

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm sorry Jin, but all you've done to the village and Hayate. I can't, Although i might love you, it goes against everything i believe in."

Jin nodded. "Fair enough, perhaps you can do a favour for me?"

Kasumi nodded. "Anything."

"Can you give this to a girl named Ling Xiaoyu?" Jin asked as he took a letter out of his pocket. "Oh and give this back to the good man, Ryu." He said as he gave a weapon to her.

Kasumi smiled. "I'll happily accept your request. It wont take me long, i promise."

Jin nodded. "Thank you Kasumi, for everything."

"And thank you, too. Jin." She replied as she bowed her head,

She teleported to give the note to Ling Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu was sitting at a dock, she letting her legs swing freely on their own. Kasumi arrived next to her.

"Miss Xiaoyu, i believe this is a letter from Jin Kazama." she spoke.

"Really?! Jin must care!" Xiaoyu smiled.

She happily accepted the letter and waved goodbye to Kasumi who teleported,

Xiaoyu opened the letter, It reads:

_"Dear Xiaoyu,_

Sorry for always ignoring you and a bit busy, however i shall make it up to you with dinner tomorrow night.

Jin Kazama."

Xiaoyu smiled and screamed. "JIN DOES CARE!"

Kasumi teleported back to where the helicopter was. she saw Hayate,

"I apologize, Hayate. I didn't mean to-"

Hayate turned around. He smiled. "Don't worry about it, I understand, just get in."

She got in and there Jin arrived to wave them goodbye.

As the helicopter went away Kasumi took a sword out,

"Here's Ryu," She said.

Ryu took it and stuck it on his back. "Thank you, Kasumi."

Jin watched as the helicopter went away and he saw something familiar on the ground. He picked it up.

"It's Xiaoyu's plushie. I remembered giving it to her for her birthday. She loved it so much. But... Why would she leave it here?" Jin whispered.

As the helicopter landed, Hayabusa reunited with Lars and Alisa.

"Ah, Lovely day. Isn't it, Mr Hayabusa?" Alisa smiled.

Hayabusa nodded. "Definitely, Miss Bosconovitch. Jin finally stopped his war against the ninjas."

"Hmm? How so?" Lars asked.

"I don't have a clue, maybe Kasumi said something to change his mind." Ryu replied.

Kasumi stood beside Hayabusa. "I have not, besides. I have to leave, if anyone sees me here I'll be punished." Kasumi sighed.

Just as Kasumi was about to teleport but Hayate put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay for a while, Your arm is not well." Hayate spoke.

Kasumi nodded. "I shall,"

Ayane walked up to Kasumi and put her arm out. "Hey, Sorry I've been so rough lately."

Kasumi smiled. "Ayane, your forgiveness is all i need."

Jin was walking towards Xiaoyu's house with the panda plushie in his hand and a phone against his ear.

"Yeah Lee, don't worry about those robots. I don't need them anymore, My hatred for the ninjas have perished." Jin said as he closed the phone and stuck it into his pocket.

He knocked on Xiaoyu's door. She opened it. "Jin?"

Jin passed the panda plushie to Xiaoyu. "I believe this belongs to you, see you tomorrow." Jin said.

Xiaoyu happily accepted the plushie and Jin walked away.

Both Kasumi and Jin looked up at the sky at the same moment. "I'll defeat you one day..." They both said.

* * *

**Thanks to the special reader who recommended I do a Kasumi and Jin story, it was actually quite fun and I deeply apologize if you wanted them together, it seems impossible with the amount of random ideas i put into this and it'd be random if i just throw in some random love scenes too XD So i apologize for that.**

_**Note: As said in my last fanfic, I'm still open for people requesting a certain story with their favourite DOA character in it or a random DOA character. Review their name and I'll surely make something of it. Also don't hesitate to because I'd love to hear what you want!**_

_**Note Note: I will also take a cross over story with a certain character you want in each one but please remember that i only know the Soul Calibur, Tekken and Dead Or Alive games.**_


End file.
